In the conventional home automation, a speech recognition device or method for operating and controlling various devices at home, office, and small office home office by voice input is present.
The speech recognition device or method determines whether the speech input by the user is the speech for turning the function of the device on by analyzing the input speech. When the device or method determines that the input speech is the speech for turning the function of the device on, the device or method analyses the continuing speech, and performs a process based on the result of analysis. The device or method may recognize the feature of the speech input by the user, specify the user of the speech, and perform a process suitable for the user.
In a form of the home automation system, devices are connected to each other via a network at home. Further, a host device which controls these devices as a whole is connected to the network. In this case, the host device controls the operations of the devices connected via the network, and collects and manages information related to each device such that the user can browse the information in an integrated fashion.
For example, the user gives an instruction to the host device by voice. In this way, the user can control each device connected to the host device via the network and browse the information related to each device in an integrated fashion.
In the home automation system in the above form, the devices to be controlled can be easily connected via the network. Therefore, the number of connected devices or types is subject to be great. In addition, new entry into the network, setting change and withdrawal from the network occur frequently in connection with addition of a device to be controlled, or change, version upgrade, move of the installation site or disposal of the controlled devices. Since the connected devices vary widely in terms of the type such as the operation or specification, there is a tendency to use the home automation system at home or office irrespective of age or sex. Recently, this tendency has become pronounced in connection with the reduction in the size of devices or sensors having a wide variety of functions.
However, in the conventional home automation system, the control of various devices or support for a wide range of users is insufficient. For example, when the home automation system is used at home, the control of devices does not sufficiently correspond to the lifestyle of each of family members.
In consideration of the above problem, the embodiments described herein aim to suggest an electronic device which controls a wide variety of devices connected via a network such that the operation is more suitable for the lifestyle of each user, and a control method thereof.